


At First Glance

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 27 May 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Written 27 May 2010.

Severus had expected a dull conference until he'd seen her: the redhead whose grasp of the uses of dragon's blood was almost as magnificent as her tits. Her behaviour, however, was nothing like her namesake's.

_Shy, retiring, ripe . . . ._

Severus vowed to have her before the poison panels began; she was exactly the sort of opportunity for which he'd long been looking.

Refreshingly, she seized him first, capturing his gaze and navigating them through the crowd towards a secluded terrace with a series of sharp, hot glances. There was nothing sharp about her hands. Or her mouth. And the sucking . . . .

"Lily!"


End file.
